1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the storage and retrieval of ancestral and genealogical information with respect to a deceased person, and more particularly to a unique or individually coded identification (I.D.) on a medallion which is permanently affixed to the gravestone at the gravesite of the deceased person, the I.D. used to gain access to a host computer database via the Internet (W.W.W.) to obtain the deceased person's ancestral history.
2. Prior Art
Considerable interest has been generated in ancestral information of deceased persons. Obviously, this interest resides in those who have increasingly become interested in their family tree and other ancestral information. This interest in ancestral information more broadly extends beyond the family tree involved in that information. A great interest has arisen in generally seeking such ancestral information as it relates to geographical areas, particular family names, particular gravesites, time eras and the like.
One prior art retrieval system is disclosed by Assisi in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,488. This invention teaches the utilization of an electronic transmitter attached to the gravestone at the gravesite which receives stored information by wireless radio means which is then transmitted to a separate communication apparatus held by the person desiring the ancestral information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,032 issued to Hobbs is directed to a family finder which includes a container attached to a headstone or gravestone of an ancestor which enables the finding of distant relatives by the leaving of messages in the container which are then found by other distant relatives who may visit the headstone at the gravesite of the ancestor of interest.
Revoir, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,029 teaches a molded tombstone monument having unique material configurations, but not including means for obtaining or storing ancestral information related to the decedent at the gravesite. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,426, Ostergaard teaches a waterproof gravesite accessible-storage system having a lockable lid. Krawczyk in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,327 also teaches a memorial plaque with a removable marker block. A tombstone picture display is taught by Becker in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,288.
The present invention provides a means for obtaining ancestral information related to a deceased person at their gravesite by the attachment of a uniquely coded or specially numbered medallion permanently attached to the gravestone or tombstone, columbarium or mausoleum of the decedent. By observing and recording the identification number (I.D.), a visitor to the tombstone may then, through the use of a personal computer which has access to the internet, gain access to a host computerized storage system having a stored database of ancestral information for each of the registered deceased persons which have been entered into the host computer and referenced and accessible by the particular I.D. on the medallion. In a broader sense, the mere observable presence of the medallion on a gravestone advises that ancestral and genealogical information have been registered into the computer database of the system and is readily accessible via the Internet.
Many gravestones are made of soft or easily damaged marble, granite, stone or concrete and many have become illegible and unidentifiable over time due to weather, vandalism, acid rain, etc. Because no other records sometimes exist to re-establish identity or location of a particular grave, this grave then becomes an “unknown” grave. With the medallion affixed to a gravestone which becomes unreadable, their identity is still known with certainty. Likewise, if the medallion itself is lost or destroyed, the record would still exist to re-establish both gravestone and identity.